


Осколки лета

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Зарисовки из летней жизни Северуса и Лили. Авторская версия, почему их пути разошлись.





	1. Глава 1. Лето 1970-го.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на игру «Снейп vs Мародеры» на сайте «Астрономическая башня» в 2012. Тема- Антиподы.

— Ты чего такой задумчивый? — Эйлин намазывала тонкий слой масла на его бутерброд. Северус поболтал ложкой в чае, глядя, как в водовороте крутятся неровные чаинки. 

— А я с девочкой познакомился, — решился он, не поднимая глаз на мать. Эйлин многозначительно выгнула бровь, ожидая продолжения, но чаинки кружились, а сын молчал. 

— Ну что я тебе скажу, замечательная новость. И какая она? 

— Она — ведьма, — наконец он оторвал взгляд от стакана. — Очень хорошая ведьма, я чувствую. Представляешь, она ничего не знала о волшебном мире, но все равно творила волшебство. И еще, она умеет летать, — немного, не по настоящему, несколько секунд левитации. У меня так не выходит. А еще у нее зеленые руки, не в смысле цвета, просто от ее прикосновения растения оживают — я сам видел — и она никаких заклинаний не произносит, это природное, да? Ты говорила, что у каждого из нас свои таланты… 

— Спокойствие. — Эйлин села рядом с сыном, подперев подбородок рукой. — Я уже поняла, что твоя новая знакомая произвела на тебя неизгладимое впечатление. 

— Не смейся, она, и правда, необыкновенная… 

— Кто бы сомневался. 

 

Он познакомился с Лили всего несколько недель назад, но теперь было невозможно представить, что когда-то он жил без нее. Удивительное дело, как мало времени понадобилось обычной девчонке, чтобы занять огромное место в его уме и сердце. 

Лили не была похожа ни на одного человека, которого Северус знал до этого. Она светилась изнутри, радуясь жизни, и щедро делилась своим счастьем с окружающими. Находиться с ней рядом было как стоять около маленького, но очень яркого костра, она грела и утешала, и делала жизнь светлее и проще. По крайней мере, первое время. 

Все, что ему нужно, было в ней, а она нашла в нем то, чего ей самой не хватало. 

 

Он хотел, чтобы она поверила. 

Лили слушала его рассказы, чуть ли не открыв рот, но когда он замолкал, в ее зеленых глазах всегда появлялись искры сомнения. Не то чтобы она считала его лгуном. Вовсе нет, но ей нужно было что-то более весомое, чем слова, так похожие на сказки. 

Тогда ему и пришла в голову мысль — пригласить ее в дом… Петуния бродила вокруг, когда они шептались, вытягивала шею и ловила отдельные слова. А когда поняла, о чем они, взвилась как бешеная кошка. 

— Ты хочешь пойти с ним в этот притон? 

Лили нахмурилась, а Северуса, как обычно, накрыло волной ненависти. 

— Да заткнись ты! Это мой дом! Может, он и не такой ухоженный, как твой… 

— Притон! Я все знаю! Там и крысы, наверняка, бегают! И ты хочешь туда привести мою сестру? Я все родителям расскажу! 

Северусу хотелось ее ударить. Петуния раздражала его с первой минуты знакомства: своей внешностью, манерой смотреть свысока, поджатыми губами, резким голосом, ну, а слова, что она подбирала, не оставляли ему выбора – только ненависть к этой тупой злобной маггле. Если бы не Лили… 

— Туни, я же ненадолго. Только посмотрю краешком глаза… 

— Они запрут тебя в подвале и продадут цыганам! 

— Ну, хочешь, пойдем с нами, — предложила Лили, не спрашивая, что Северус думает по этому поводу. Лицо сестры пошло красными пятнами. 

— Нет, ты действительно не понимаешь? Это дурной район! Мама нам запрещала уходить так далеко. Думаешь, она бы тебе позволила? 

— Ну, если мы не скажем, она и не узнает! 

— Я не пойду в дом пьяниц и хулиганов! И ты не пойдешь!.. 

Северус молчал. Можно было бы с кулаками кидаться на злобную девчонку, в попытке защитить честь своего дома, но… Он видел то, что ускользнуло от внимания Петунии. В глазах Лили горели искры предвкушения. Похоже, идея посетить «притон» не казалась ей такой уж страшной, скорее, захватывающей. 

 

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем выдался удачный момент, Петуния ушла на музыку, а Лили должна была быть на рисовании, но учительница болела, о чем девочка «забыла» рассказать родителям. Северус уже ждал подругу, прислонившись спиной к старому клену возле дома учительницы. 

— Ну что, ты не передумала? 

Лили фыркнула, поудобнее перехватывая сумку с рисовальными принадлежностями. 

— Веди! 

*** 

— Осторожно, последняя ступенька выше, чем остальные, не запнись… 

Девочка насмешливо вздернула нос. Уж чем-чем, а неуклюжестью она не страдала. И зрение было у нее отличным, хотя на этой лестнице и вправду черт ногу сломит — ну надо же умудриться сделать в доме такую крутую лестницу и не повесить ни одной лампочки! Хорошо, что снизу в приоткрытую дверь проникал серый свет пасмурного дня. 

Она шла первой. Непонятно почему, но она всегда шла первой, наверное, это было у нее в крови. Хотя, идти первой в чужом доме — это было странно, но ее спутник не возражал. Поднимаясь в шаге позади, он держался за стену и на всякий случай страховал подругу, не прикасаясь, просто готовый, если нужно, быстро подставить ладонь под спину или подхватить под локоть. 

Они оказались с недлинном пыльном коридоре, куда выходили двери двух комнат, расположенных друг против друга. 

— Направо — моя, — немного обреченно пробормотал мальчик. 

— Ты стесняешься, что ли? Да брось, что я там такого не видела. Ну правда! — она ободряюще сжала его руку. 

Обстановка в доме была более чем скромная, да и идеальной чистоты тоже не наблюдалось. Занавеску в его комнате стирали последний раз года два назад. Северус давно привык к старым вещам, и никогда не пытался увидеть свой дом глазами другого человека. Теперь же, глядя на вытертое покрывало на кровати, он чувствовал, как предательски начинает щипать кончики ушей. А Лили, похоже, ничего не замечала. Оглядела комнату, пробежалась глазами по книжной полке, выглянула в окно. 

— Да, нерадостная картина, — кивнула она сама себе. — Ну? 

Он вспомнил, зачем вообще они тут, и стал торопливо доставать книжки с полок, вытащил коробку из ящика стола. Хотелось поделиться с ней всем. 

Усевшись рядом на кровати и укрывшись одним одеялом от холода - не смотря на лето, в доме было очень даже не жарко, они листали старые учебники его матери. Лили периодически тыкала пальцем в странное слово, смеялась, а ему приходилось разъяснять, что это. 

На рождественских открытках десятилетней давности гномы примеряли друг другу ангельские крылышки и разучивали хоралы. Красноносые олени взбивали копытами облака. На черно-белой фотографии молодая высокая улыбающаяся женщина пыталась удержать перед собой темноволосого мальчишку, а он упорно прятался за ее ноги. 

Лили смотрела, замерев, почти благоговейно касаясь волшебной бумаги кончиками пальцев. 

— Это твоя мама. 

Он кивнул. 

— Это волшебно, — наконец выдохнула Лили. Ее голос был полон восторга и какой-то тихой грусти. — Только… ты говоришь, я тоже из этого, волшебного мира, но я не знаю… не уверена… 

— Да как ты можешь сомневаться? — возмутился Северус. — Ты же сама говорила, то одно, то другое проявится, и книжки порванные склеиваются, потерянное — находится, семена прорастают за минуту. 

— Говорила, — отрезала Лили. — Но это не одно и то же. Бывают просто совпадения… 

— Какое тут может быть совпадение? Если порванная страница склеивается сама по себе? — удивился он. 

— Тут может быть другое, — голос Лили стал глуше, словно ей не хотелось продолжать. — Папа говорит, что у меня богатое воображение. И Туни за ним повторяет. 

— То есть, ты веришь тому, что они говорят, вместо того, чтобы верить себе? Ну а я? Я тоже видел! 

Лили принялась грызть ноготь. 

— У тебя тоже воображение… 

— Прости, но ты городишь какую-то чушь, — он пожал плечами. — Это по-твоему игра воображения? 

Он протянул ей старенький вкладыш от шоколадной лягушки. Птолемей на нем недовольно щурился на солнце. 

— Я не говорю, что магии нет. Но может быть, ее нет во мне. И то письмо — оно не придет. И не видеть мне Хог… Хогвартса, как своих ушей, — она натянуто засмеялась, отодвигая от себя книжки и открытки. 

— Придет, — убежденно повторил Северус. — В тебе уйма магии. Мама говорила, ты возьмешь палочку в руки и почувствуешь свою силу. В тебе как будто кран откроют, и тогда уже никаких сомнений… 

Лили примолкла, разглядывая собственные коленки, а может, просто не желая поднимать на друга глаза. 

— А твоя мама скоро вернется? 

— Не очень. Часа через два. 

— А она носит волшебную палочку с собой? 

— Не-ет… 

Северус знал, что мама не только не носит с собой палочку, но даже дома старается лишний раз к ней не прикасаться, дабы еще больше не нервировать мужа, и что сейчас та спрятана в глубине комода в комнате Эйлин. Брать палочку без разрешения категорически запрещалось, но разве мог он упустить такой случай? Если Лили захочет… 

— Хочешь посмотреть? 

— Ага… а можно? 

Что тут такого, если он просто даст палочку подержать? Это же не навсегда. Достаточно потом положить все на место. Мама не заметит. 

— Никуда не уходи, — бросил мальчишка, вылетая за двери. Лили опять принялась грызть ноготь. Ей безумно хотелось посмотреть на настоящую волшебную палочку. 

 

— Ну? 

Они оба смотрели на палочку внутри открытого темно-синего футляра, как на какого-то диковинного зверька. Северус уже держал ее в руках раньше, ощущения были уютными, слегка покалывало пальцы, и теплая волна пробегала по позвоночнику. 

— Попробуй! Просто возьми ее! 

Лили подавила приступ паники. Еще чего! Она не боится, совсем не боится! Ее друг обращался с футляром так бережно и говорил так уверенно. Девочка верила в магию. А в следующую секунду собственная доверчивость казалась бредом. Решившись, Лили крепко сжала пальцами кажущееся хрупким дерево. В ту же секунду будто ветер пробежал по комнате. Кончик палочки засветился нежно-сиреневым, и по руке девочки побежали странные мурашки. Северус смотрел, открыв рот, на то, как длинные распущенные волосы его подруги резко поднялись в воздух, образуя пушистый ореол вокруг лица. Лили перепугалась не на шутку. Свет становился все ярче, а она не могла разжать пальцы, дерево словно прилипло к коже. 

— Сделай что-нибудь, — вскрикнула она. Мальчик непонимающе переводил взгляд с ее испуганного лица на палочку, на кончике которой набухал яркий сиреневый шар. Лили зажмурилась, и шар сорвался и полетел к потолку. Северус и сам не понимал, зачем ударил подругу по руке, выбивая палочку, а потом схватил за плечи и вместе с девочкой свалился с кровати. Секундой позже на кровать посыпалась штукатурка, полетели щепки, и немаленький кусок штукатурки шмякнулся туда, где они до этого сидели. В потолке, там, где сиреневый шар его коснулся, теперь была неровная дыра, через которую можно было рассмотреть кусочек чердака. Лили глядела на дело рук своих с ужасом, а Северус застывшим взглядом смотрел, как на лбу девочки тонкая царапина набухает сперва одной красной каплей, потом второй… Видимо, какая-то щепка чиркнула по лицу, и вот, кровь капала уже на платье… 

Очнувшись, он потащил подругу в ванную, подальше от этого места, туда, где он мог оказать хоть какую-то помощь. 

— Что теперь будет… — потеряно бормотала девочка, пока он смывал кровь с ее лица и обеззараживал ранку… 

«Что теперь будет, — Северус молчал, шарясь в аптечке, — я знаю, что будет». Перед мысленным взором вставали картины предстоящих разборок с отцом, неизбежной ссоры с матерью и… испачканное кровью платье. Теперь никак не удастся скрыть от родителей Лили их маленькое приключение. Можно было бы попробовать использовать очищающее заклинание, но он не был уверен, что оно у него получится, да и вряд ли подружка позволит ему колдовать в ее присутствии, уж точно не сегодня. Достаточно того, что он, не спросив, решил использовать кровеостанавливающее зелье, которое мама держала в аптечке. Больше, чем вероятной порки и осуждающих глаз матери, он боялся, что их сегодняшний эксперимент напугал Лили настолько, что она больше и слышать не захочет о магии, и это будет катастрофа. 

— Это была случайность, веришь? Ты же не будешь бояться? — он аккуратно заклеивал пластырем продолжающую слегка кровоточить царапину и делал вид, что все в порядке. — Просто палочки на разных людей реагируют по-разному, для этого их и подбирают индивидуально. Мамина палочка — мне она подходит, и я не подумал… что так может получиться. 

— А раньше не мог сообразить? — Лили отряхнулась от пыли и стала осматривать испорченное платье. 

— Может, застирать? 

— Дома застираю, — решительно объявила она. Ее все еще потряхивало, но у девочки были свои способы бороться со страхами. — Дай мне какую-нибудь кофту, сверху накинуть, чтобы в глаза не бросалось… 

 

Он проводил ее до дома. Смеркалось, но фонари еще не зажгли. Лили молчала и хмурилась всю дорогу. Северус время от времени порывался что-то сказать, но так и не сказал, боясь сделать хуже. На душе скребли кошки. Теперь она не захочет с ним общаться. Определенно. Из-за него на нее обвалился потолок. Если бы он был умнее, то не допустил бы такого! Он один виноват! 

Около дома Эвансов они остановились, надо было прощаться. 

— Ты… появишься завтра? 

— Не знаю. Посмотрим. 

— Лили, прости, я должен был… 

Двери, перед которыми они стояли, открылась и на пороге показалась миссис Эванс. Вид у нее был очень суровый. 

— Лили, в дом, немедленно, — серо-зеленые глаза обежали его фигуру, — и вы заходите, молодой человек. 

— Мам, все в порядке. Это была моя идея, — встряла подруга, вставая перед Северусом. 

— Какая именно? Сбежать с урока? Отправиться неизвестно куда, не поставив в известность родителей? — миссис Эванс говорила все громче. — В дом. Оба! 

Они покорно вошли в ярко освещенную прихожую. 

— Я честно не ожидала от тебя такого! Это просто… слов нет! Ты о ком-то, кроме себя думаешь? А если бы с тобой что-то случилось? И… Что у тебя на лбу? Что у тебя с платьем? 

В ее голосе послышались истерические нотки. Женщина подняла лицо дочери за подбородок, чтобы на лоб упало побольше света. 

— Случайность. Просто царапина. Поскользнулась, упала, а Северус… — Лили кинула на него смущенный взгляд. 

— Я обработал ранку перекисью, чтобы не было заражения, — сказал мальчик. Миссис Эванс всплеснула руками и потащила дочь куда-то в глубину дома. Северус остался в прихожей. Следующие несколько минут он прислушивался к шуму и далеким голосам. Мать с дочерью спорили, не так чтобы громко, слов было не разобрать, только интонации. Мальчик поежился. Он не мог пройти дальше, его не приглашали, и не мог уйти просто так, сбежать, поэтому мялся на пороге, чувствуя себя неуютно. 

Слева открылась дверь и появилась Петуния. Увидев гостя, она сразу зашипела почти по-змеиному. 

— Что ты тут стоишь, тебя кто звал? 

— Мама твоя, — буркнул он, демонстративно засовывая руки в карманы и отворачиваясь, делая вид, что рассматривает гравюру на стене. Здороваться с этой стервой он не собирался, в конце концов, она первая забыла про приветствие. 

— Ага, доигрались! — видимо сестра Лили разобрала, о чем ее мама выговаривала младшей дочери. — Я знала, что так будет! С чего ты взял, что ей позволят с тобой общаться? Мы — приличные люди, у нас не может быть ничего общего с такими, как ты! Ты хоть иногда голову моешь? На бомжа похож! Или на кота помоечного! 

— Заткнись! Пошла на ***, кошка драная! 

— Мы не употребляем обсценную лексику в этом доме. 

Северус развернулся. В коридоре стоял мужчина за сорок чем-то напоминающий Лили. Мистер Эванс. Лицо мальчишки вспыхнуло. Отлично, так попасться! Теперь ее отец будет думать, что он… 

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — пробормотал Сев, вытаскивая руки из карманов и подвергаясь еще одному внимательному разглядыванию. 

— Добрый вечер. Вы приятель Лили? 

— Да, я проводил ее до дома, и миссис Эванс сказала… 

— Пап, Лили прогуляла рисование и куда-то укатилась с этим оборванцем, — влезла Петуния. 

— Не «укатилась», а «ушла», — исправил ее отец, сложив руки на груди. 

— А вернулась грязная, в крови и с вот таким пластырем на лбу! 

— Что ты врешь! Ты ее даже не видела! — вскинулся Северус. 

— Зато слышала! Мама сказала… 

— Это правда? — мистер Эванс нахмурился. 

— Да… по большей части, — мальчишка опустил глаза. 

— И что же входит в меньшую часть? 

Северус хотел сказать, что пластырь не «вот такой», и ни откуда Лили не сбегала, урока не должно было быть, но ему не хватило наглости. Или смелости? 

Мистер Эванс сделал свои выводы. 

— Вот что, как вас зовут, молодой человек? 

— Северус Снейп, сэр. Я живу в Тупике Прядильщиков. 

— Не ближний свет. Уже стемнело. Лучше вам вернуться домой, родители наверняка беспокоятся о вас. 

Северус не удержался, вздрогнул. Да, родители его заждались. 

— Я думаю, Лили сейчас немного не до вас, и завтра она тоже будет занята, вам определенно пора возвращаться. 

— Я хотел извиниться, что так получилось. 

— За что? 

— Она из-за меня… поскользнулась. Мы играли. 

— Опасные у вас игры, мистер Снейп. Хорошо, я передам. А теперь идите, а то ваша мама будет волноваться. 

— Да, сэр. До свидания. Пожалуйста, скажите Лили, что я зайду… 

— Может быть, проще позвонить? 

— У нас нет телефона, — уши начали предательски краснеть. Телефон был, но с месяц назад, когда аппарат зазвенел не вовремя, в припадке ярости отец вырвал провода с мясом и ремонтировать не собирался. 

— Я передам, — обещал хозяин дома, открывая перед ним двери. Ничего не оставалось, как выйти на улицу. Северус неторопливо спустился по ступенькам, пошел по дорожке. Ему страшно хотелось, чтобы вот сейчас выскочила Лили, просто попрощаться, ничего больше! Словно угадав его желания, входная дверь скрипнула. Он быстро повернулся. Нет, это Петуния выносила пакет с мусором. 

— Родители запретят ей с тобой разговаривать, вот увидишь! У вас ничего общего! — фыркнула он, догнав его быстрым шагом и плюхнув мусор в контейнер, и не дожидаясь ответной реакции, поспешила к двери. 

Светили фонари. На небе, где синева не стала еще слишком глубокой, виднелась пара звезд. Нужно было идти домой. Все равно выбора не было. 

*** 

Днем позже Северус сидел, запертый в своей комнате. 

Отец был зол, но не на него. Тобиасу сказали, что провалилось старое перекрытие, и сперва Снейп-старший бесился из-за того, что дом не был застрахован, и не с кого было взыскать деньги на ремонт, а потом, увидев, как жена одним взмахом чертовой деревяшки ликвидирует последствия несчастья, злился уже на весь мир, начиная с супруги. Полночи родители кричали друг на друга. Отец с налитыми бешенством глазами говорил, что не потерпит магию в доме, а мама защищалась — она не может позволить ребенку спать в комнате, где рушится потолок. Да, она обещала, но надо же оставаться разумными… Они были заняты друг другом, а не им. И только когда отец ушел, хлопнув дверью, мама зашла к сыну, чтобы сказать, что он наказан. 

— Ты знал, что брать чужие палочки нельзя! Это личное! А если бы тебя прибило каким-нибудь кирпичом? Я думала, ты у меня умный, а ты… просто бестолочь. Какая тебе школа? Не рано ли? Поверить не могу, ты взял мою палочку! 

— Извини, я правда не хотел. 

— Я прихожу домой, в твоей комнате обвал, на полу кровь, тебя нет! — Эйлин явно накручивала себя. — В ванной опять кровь! Что я должна была думать?! Я чуть с ума не сошла! Рассказывай, что ты натворил еще? Зачем тебе была нужна палочка? И чтобы ни слова лжи! 

— Я хотел показать Лили… 

— Лили? Эта девчонка на тебя очень плохо влияет! 

— Она ни при чем! 

— Если бы ее не было, ты стал бы рушить дом? Нет, определенно, тебе стоит годик подождать со школой. 

— Нет! — он понимал, что мама не исполнит угрозу, но сердце все равно забилось быстрее. 

— Не нравится мне твоя Лили! 

— Ты ее даже не видела! 

— Зато видела, что она натворила. 

— Мы не специально! Мам! 

— Не мамкай! И не лезь ко мне, — она отвергла его неловкую попытку ее обнять, — совсем о матери не думаешь! 

— Мааам!.. 

 

Через пару дней домашнего ареста Эйлин зашла в его комнату с конвертом в руке. 

Северус лежал на кровати, уткнувшись носом в стену. 

— Ладно, не отворачивайся, страдалец. Можешь считать, что срок твоего заключения истек. Но выкинешь еще что-нибудь подобное, я даже отцу жаловаться не буду, сама возьму ремень… Вот, тебе пришло. 

Письмо упало на помятое покрывало. 

«Привет, — писала Лили. — Извини, что не вышла проводить, мама занялась мной вплотную. Туни сказала, что ты познакомился с папой… Сев, извини, что я натворила у тебя такое. Честно, я так перепугалась, что не соображала совсем. Сейчас все кажется уже не таким жутким. Надеюсь, тебе не сильно досталось. Если надо, я приду и все им объясню. В общем, я догадалась, что тебя наказали, уже три дня прошло, а ты не появляешься. Вчера я тебя караулила под дверью. Ну да, смешно. Хотела постучаться и спросить, выйдешь ли ты гулять, но… в общем, у твоих родителей очень суровый вид, я их боюсь! Приходи, как твое наказание закончится. Мне еще столько всего нужно у тебя спросить! Я нашла такое интересное место на берегу, придешь — покажу! Очень жду! Скучаю!» 

Северус бережно разгладил листок и зажмурился. Ему было так хорошо, что казалось, счастье сейчас польется из ушей малиновым сиропом. Она скучает. Она ждет. 

Им предстоит удивительное лето!


	2. Глава 2. Лето 1973-го.

«Жду тебя за гаражами». 

Правильнее было бы сказать — «на гаражах», но это уже детали. 

Северус довольно улыбнулся, пряча записку в книгу. Это лето тоже должно стать удивительным, как и предыдущие два. В прошлом году Лили уезжала на целый месяц, родители увезли ее на море вместе с Петунией. А в этом — поездка сорвалась к тайной радости Снейпа. Почти три месяца… Ну, пускай уже меньше. Он не хотел упускать ни единого дня каникул. 

На гаражах было их убежище. Они обнаружили маленькую деревянную надстройку в прошлом году, когда исследовали территорию у реки. Лили тогда начиталась Майн Рида, Купера и Конан Дойля, и их мир наводнили индейцы, динозавры и частные сыщики. Они сами были то индейцами, то исследователями неизведанного мира. И именно Лили пришла блестящая идея устроить «тайное логово», про которое никто бы не знал. В нем она оставляла свои чистые вещи, а переодевалась в старые затертые джинсы и «убитую» рубашку, утащенные из дома из мешка с вещами на выброс. Теперь можно было бродить по окрестностям, лазить по ржавым гаражам, валяться в мокрой от росы траве или даже химичить в гостях у Северуса, не боясь, что дома придется отчитываться за испорченное платье. Лили заплетала волосы в косу, чтобы не мешались, и словно горная коза скакала с крыши на крышу, взбиралась на деревья, как обезьяна и грелась на разогретом солнцем железе, как плотно пообедавшая змея. 

 

— Северус, давай придумаем что-нибудь? — Лили лежала на крыше, подложив руку под голову, и смотрела, как ветер гонит по небу мелкие облака. 

— Что? 

— Ну, изобретем какой-нибудь велосипед, а? 

— Зачем его изобретать? 

— Ну, не знаю. Давай построим вечный двигатель? Я как раз читала книжку, там о разных попытках его построить, никто так и не смог. Но мы же волшебники, у нас может получиться. 

— Не получится. Есть законы, которые не преодолеть и с помощью магии. 

— Зануда ты, вот что. 

— Зачем тебе вечный двигатель? 

— А разве не здорово? Сделать что-то, что никому до нас не удавалось. 

— Ну, тогда уж давай закон Голпалотта опровергать, или фундаментальные законы магии. Начнем делать еду из воздуха. 

—Накормим всех голодных! Сев, ты гений! — развеселилась Лили. 

— Я знаю, — довольно хмыкнул он, перелистывая очередную страницу учебника. 

— Сев, мне сегодня надо пораньше… 

— Опять родители? 

— Угу. Не понимаю, зачем им надо, чтобы я сидела дома. Лето же! Кстати, официально я у тебя, и мы делаем летнее задание, — она вздохнула, перевернулась на живот, заглядывая ему в книгу. — Ого! Шестой курс! Зачем? 

— Интересно. 

— Как всегда, не слишком разговорчив. Сев, у нас же ка-ни-ку-лы! Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал! Время отдыхать, радоваться, беситься… ну, не знаю я! 

— Я радуюсь. 

Лили засмеялась. 

— С таким выражением лица не радуются. Тебе что, не интересно со мной? 

Палец, скользящий по строчкам, дернулся. Северусу было интересно дочитать про опыты Авокадо ди Варенья, но в словах подруги была угроза, пусть девочка и сама не осознавала этого. Он испугался: если она решит, что ему не интересно, если она уйдет заниматься своими делами, то все пропало! Северус закрыл книгу и положил рядом. 

— Мне с тобой очень интересно. Без тебя я точно не оказался бы в северном районе, выслеживая молочника. И не узнал бы трагическую историю владельца букинистической лавки. И не занимался переустройством гнезда ежиного выводка. И все за четыре дня. 

Лили скорчила уморительную рожу. 

— Ты еще про кота, снятого с дерева, не вспомнил. 

— Ну, я к чужим лаврам не примазываюсь. Это ты у нас любительница лазать по деревьям за всякой живностью. 

— Кстати, я маме сказала, что кота снимал ты. Так что, если спросит — котенок меня уже потом поцарапал, когда ты его мне дал подержать. 

Девочка провела пальцем по длинной уже подживающей царапине на руке. 

— Мама расстраивается. Говорит, что из меня вырастет — непонятно. 

— А мне нравится, какая ты… растешь, — это вырвалось само. Северус начал краснеть, рука потянулась за учебником, чтобы спрятать лицо за страницами книги. 

— Спасибо, утешил, — Лили опять рассматривала небо. — Значит, завтра идем в кино? Нормально, или по крышам? 

— Как хочешь. 

— Северус Снейп, ты меня начинаешь утомлять! Хоть раз сделай выбор сам, не сваливай его на мои хрупкие плечи! — она шутила только наполовину. Это было его больное место. Выбирать он не любил и избегал до последнего. 

— Ладно. Тогда… пойдем по крышам. Я заказал ингредиенты по почте, так что — денег нет. Будем смотреть на халяву. 

— Фу, мистер Снейп, от вашей лексики уши сворачиваются в трубочку, — поддразнила она, имитируя голос сестры. 

— Я и не так умею, — откликнулся он. 

— Так чего ждешь, учи давай! — рассмеялась Лили. 

— Нет уж, хочешь, чтобы твоя мама меня потом расстреляла? Она и так думает, что все, чем я занят — учу тебя плохому. 

— Ну, это еще кто кого учит. 

Она многому его научила: смотреть вокруг и видеть не только облезлый пустырь или, в крайнем случае, заросли более-менее полезной для приготовления зелий травы, но загадочное пространство, полное жизни, выдуманных персонажей, неиспользованных возможностей. Лили подсовывала ему книжки, чтобы он всегда был в теме ее новых увлечений, рассказывала фильмы и истории, которые ей нравились. Она выспрашивала у него значение матерщинных слов, а на вопрос, где она такое слышала, отмахивалась — на стройке. Что она делала на стройке, и на какой, оставалось загадкой. Северус рассказывал ей сказки волшебного мира, делился маленькими уловками в зельеварении, которым его самого научила мама, а еще учил ее драться, немножко, совсем чуть-чуть — как увернуться, когда тебя пытаются схватить за руки, как правильно поставить подножку… 

Они то встречались сразу после завтрака, то сбегались после обеда. Иногда, когда Лили не могла выйти, она вешала на окно китайский зеленый фонарик, и день можно было считать потерянным. А иногда она кидала записки ему в почтовый ящик. Он хранил их все и перечитывал, если настроение было ниже плинтуса. 

Эйлин молча терпела то, что сын пропадает где-то целыми днями, а когда дети все же объявлялись на ее кухне, не возражала, когда они пытались что-то сварить, даже если после этого в доме неделю пахло гарью. Рыжеволосая улыбающаяся девчонка не внушала ей доверия, но Северус так смотрел на подружку, что мать махнула рукой, решив не вмешиваться со своими советами, хотя и видела, к чему идет дело между этими двумя. 

У Лили дома не все было гладко. Иногда она появлялась расстроенная, и парню стоило немало усилий расшевелить ее. По обрывкам фраз было ясно, что родители недовольным тем, как она проводит лето. Напряжение держалось несколько недель, пока однажды все не решилось. 

 

— У меня к тебе серьезный разговор. Обещай, что согласишься, — Лили отобрала у него очередную книжку и села напротив. — Я официально приглашаю тебя к себе в гости. 

— Что я там забыл? 

— Ужасно вежливо. Ты там забыл меня. Я обещала родителям, что буду вечерами сидеть дома, за исключением особо оговоренных случаев. Так что, ты идешь со мной. В качестве моральной поддержки. 

— Сомневаюсь, что они рассчитывали получить меня в нагрузку. 

— Да ладно, они хорошо к тебе относятся. И вообще, любишь меня — люби и моего коня! 

— Ты это к чему сказала? Мне любить твоих родителей, или самому начинать ржать и стучать копытом? 

— Хм, это намек на то, что ты меня любишь? — девочка ослепительно улыбнулась, делая вид, что не замечает, что своей фразой полностью выбила землю из-под ног своего приятеля. 

— Что мы будем у тебя делать? 

— Не знаю, уроки учить. Книжки читать. Рисовать. 

— Я не умею. 

— Научишься. Гарантирую, скучно не будет. 

*** 

 

В доме у Эвансов было чисто и уютно. Непривычная ему красота с безделушками на этажерках, застекленными книжными шкафами, цветущими фиалками на подоконниках, вязаными салфетками на креслах. Отец Лили курил трубку, и дом немного пропах табаком. Слабый запах, но нос Северуса обладал необыкновенной чувствительностью — и это было единственным оправданием его величины. А еще, в доме постоянно пахло выпечкой, и живот Снейпа выдавал неприлично громкие рулады, и попробуй, докажи кому, что он дома ел… 

Миссис Эванс иногда приглашала его за стол и накладывала огромную порцию — наверное, хотела откормить. Поначалу он отказывался, ссорился с Лили, злился, зарекался приходить, но, в конце концов, сдавался и принимал приглашение на ужин и ел, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, пытаясь проглотить застревающие в горле куски. Северус ненавидел быть кому-либо должен, пускай речь шла всего лишь о тарелке супа. 

Лили не замечала, а он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его терпят только ради дочери и чуть-чуть ради того, чтобы посмотреть вблизи на представителя этого «волшебного мира». С Северусом здоровались и были вполне любезны, но ему виделась неискренность за каждым словом. Поэтому общения с родней подруги он избегал. 

Однажды он брякнул вслух то, что было у него в голове, а Лили разозлилась. 

— Ты параноик, — возмущалась она. — Напридумывал себе всякого! 

— Твой отец оставляет деньги на комоде в гостиной. Много. Приличную пачку. И ты хочешь сказать, что это не для того, чтобы проверить мою честность? Украду ли я банкноту-другую, надеясь, что их не станут пересчитывать? 

— Мой отец всем доверяет! И тебе! А думать такое просто… просто… Северус, ты вообще понимаешь, что оскорбляешь мою семью? 

— Я просто сказал, что думаю, — он поджимал губы и отворачивался. 

— Тогда прочисть свои мозги и думай тщательнее, может быть перестанешь городить подобную чушь! 

— Ты не разбираешься в людях! Они не все белые невинные овечки! Взять хотя бы поттеровскую компанию! 

— Ни слова про школу, ты обещал! А что касается умения разбираться в людях, можно подумать, ты сам большой специалист! Знаешь, иногда что-то случается просто так, не для того, чтобы тебе нагадить. 

— За каждым «просто так» куча смыслов! 

— Нет, ты невыносим сегодня. Какой же смысл в том, что ты мне это говоришь? 

— Смысл — чтобы между нами не было тайн, чтобы ты знала, что я думаю. 

— Знаешь что, лучше оставляй подобные мысли при себе! — категорично заявила Лили, пытаясь обуздать свой гнев. — Циник. 

— Идеалистка. 

— Заткнись сейчас, или поссоримся! 

— То-то твои родители обрадуются! 

— Северус Снейп, ты сию же секунду затыкаешься, или я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! 

Северус замолчал. Лили смотрела на него минуту пристально, затем тряхнула головой. 

— Давно бы так. Иногда я удивляюсь, почему в зеркале у меня ни нимб, ни крылышки не отражаются, у меня же просто ангельское терпение! 

 

Ангелом она, конечно, не была. Но для него она определенно была чудом, которое он ни за что не хотел потерять. В школе у них не получалось быть вместе, зато уж летом можно было оторваться по полной. Лили горела и зажигала его желанием прожить каждую минуту так, чтобы было потом что вспомнить. 

Они не скучали. Днем — бродили по городу, изучая старые улицы и ища «необычное рядом», а вечера проводили под лампой у Лили в комнате за обсуждением какой-нибудь прочитанной истории или формулы. Иногда девочка вручала ему книжку, а сама садилась рисовать, не слушая его возражений о нежелании быть моделью. И Северус застывал, как просили, смотрел на ее склоненную к мольберту голову, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается необъяснимая нежность, теплое чувство, которого он никогда раньше не испытывал. 

Лили любила рассказывать, ему же нравилось слушать. Она была полна идей, он был готов реализовать любую. Только однажды он воспротивился, когда подружка попросила обрезать ей волосы. 

— Это варварство, — заявил он, отбирая у Лили ножницы. 

— Мне надоели эти патлы! — возмущалась она, пытаясь перехватить его руку с острым предметом. Оказалось, что Северус все-таки значительно сильнее, несмотря на худобу. Как она ни крутилась, добраться до ножниц не получалось. В конце концов, Лили просто сделала ему подсечку, которой он сам ее научил. В результате мальчишка оказался на полу, а она уселась на него сверху. 

— Послушай, не надо! — у него редко бывал настолько жалобный тон. — Не режь их! Они такие красивые!.. Очень! 

Под его взглядом Лили неожиданно смутилась, поднялась сама и протянула руку ему — помочь встать. 

— Ну… ладно, посмотрим… 

 

Северусу было уютно только в ее комнате. Быстро здороваясь с остальными Эвансами, он проскальзывал следом за Лили. Тут было безопасно. Ее территория. И хотя сюда могли заглянуть родители или прийти Петуния — вроде бы за какой-то мелочью, а на самом деле — выяснить, чем они тут занимаются, здесь Северус чувствовал себя почти как дома. Лучше, чем дома. Отец ни под каким предлогом не мог здесь появиться. 

Золотистые занавески, умеренно пушистый ковер, высокий торшер у кресла и проигрыватель для пластинок — эта обстановка очень скоро стала привычной и желанной. В родном доме не было настолько уютно. И не было рядом Лили. 

*** 

Миссис Эванс нервно стучала спицами, всем своим видом вопия, чтобы муж поинтересовался, что с ней такое. Но муж уже привык и на подобное не велся, продолжая молча читать газету. Не прошло и двадцати минут, как женщина все же заговорила. 

— Нет, я не понимаю, что они там делают. 

— Уроки. Летнее задание. 

— Сколько же можно заниматься? Мальчишка приходит практически каждый день, а когда не приходит, Лили срывается куда-то, опять к нему, наверное. Что здесь хорошего? 

— Они дружат. 

— В ее возрасте нормально дружить с девочками. У нее есть сестра, в конце концов! 

— У Петунии своя компания. 

— Да что это за дружба такая! У нее должна быть своя, независимая от Снейпа жизнь. 

— Ты ревнуешь. 

— Что?! Я беспокоюсь о дочери! Я знаю, куда это может привести! 

— Перестань, он вроде неплохой парень. Не вор, по крайней мере. 

— Только этого еще и не хватало! — миссис Эванс дернулась, клубок спрыгнул с ее колен и укатился под журнальный столик. 

— Поговори с Лили и успокойся. 

— И что я ей скажу? Что мне неприятно постоянно видеть в доме постороннего человека?.. Они запираются иногда, откуда мне знать, что они там не… 

— Дорогая, не знаю, о чем ты подумала, но детям по тринадцать лет. 

— Тринадцать лет — уже не дети. 

— Не приплетай сюда Шекспира, родная. 

— Почему ты его защищаешь? Просто из духа противоречия?.. Я вчера смотрела в щелочку: Лили рисует, он что-то читает, потом она что-то скажет, и они вместе хохочут! Почему он не может читать дома?! Ему обязательно присутствие моей дочери? 

— Новое поколение… 

— А что за музыку они слушают! Это же тихий ужас! 

— Громкий ужас, — поправил ее супруг, переворачивая страницу. — Уверяю тебя, музыку твоя дочь находит сама. Ей практически нереально что-нибудь навязать. 

— Ну, не знаю. Ты мог бы что-нибудь придумать? Для успокоения моих нервов? 

— Какой-нибудь травяной сбор? Это лучше у Лили спрашивать. 

Миссис Эванс посмотрела на него с таким возмущением во взоре, что, казалось, сейчас в газете, которой он закрывался от нее, прожжется дырка. Мистер Эванс не видел этого «пламенного» взгляда, но он знал свою супругу достаточно хорошо, чтобы его представить. 

— Не волнуйся, я обо всем позабочусь, — примиряющее сказал он, выглядывая из-за страницы. 

— Хотя бы чтобы они не запирались в комнате! 

— Да, родная. 

 

Мистер Эванс по-честному пытался исполнить обещание. Через пару дней он поговорил с дочерью по душам. 

— Мама волнуется, потому что не понимает, что вы делаете вместе. 

Лили пожала плечами. 

— Как обычно, общаемся. Вчера мы пытались просчитать эффект Фергани при трансфигурации очень холодных и очень горячих объектов, я могу попытаться объяснить, что это такое. Хочешь? 

— Честно, не очень. Мне кажется, у тебя все в порядке. Хотя мне тоже странно. На первый взгляд вы такие разные, но все-таки находите общий язык. Вы мне напоминаете одну парочку из фильма. Твой Снейп такой же мрачный тип и держит дистанцию, слова лишнего не скажет, а ты полная противоположность, всем довольна и почти светишься от переполняющих тебя идей. 

— Северус вовсе не мрачный. И не молчаливый, кстати. Он просто нелегко сходится с людьми. И у всех видит тайные мотивы. Даже у тебя. Считает, что ты его проверял… ой… 

— Как проверял? 

— Да нет, это я так брякнула, не подумав, — Лили лихорадочно пыталась что-то придумать, чтобы выкрутиться. 

— Заканчивай, раз начала. 

— Хм… ладно. Только не обижайся. Северус думает, что ты специально оставлял деньги на виду, чтобы проверить, не вор ли он. Не секрет, что его семья нуждается… 

Мистер Эванс кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть смущение, и потянулся за курительной трубкой. 

— Однако, какое богатое воображение у юного джентльмена. 

— Я уже надавала ему по ушам за подобные мысли. Пап, у него такой характер. Он от всех ждет гадостей. 

— Кроме тебя? 

— Ну да. Мы дружим. 

— А других друзей у него нет. 

— Нет. В общей школе он ни с кем не сошелся. 

— А в вашей, волшебной? 

— Папа, ты бы видел, что у них там за экземпляры на факультете! А между факультетами дружить как-то не принято. Мы вообще исключение. Он, конечно, с кем-то общается, но чтобы дружить, не похоже. Да и зачем ему еще кто-то, когда есть я? — она хихикнула. — Я могу заменить дюжину друзей. 

— А у тебя есть подруги? 

— Алиса, Мэри. С ними весело. Но они в школе, и они — не Северус. 

— Да, какое тут может быть сравнение! 

Мистер Эванс задумался, попыхивая трубкой. 

— У меня вот какое предложение, давайте, вы будете время от времени выбираться из вашей комнаты и смотреть с нами телевизор? И твой приятель к нам привыкнет, и мы к нему тоже. Рискнешь? 

— Ну ладно, только один разок. 

 

Северус идею совместных посиделок перед телевизором встретил в штыки. 

— Тратить время на эту маггловскую чепуху! 

— Только не говори, что ты вообще телевизора не видел. И что ты имеешь против магглов, а? Они, между прочим уже на Луну высадились, а где были волшебники? До сих пор трясутся над своими доисторическими традициями, пишут при свете свечей на пергаменте, отказываясь от электричества. 

— Все, что нужно магу, можно получить с помощью магии! 

— Ваш мир застыл, вы не ищете ничего нового! 

— А чем мы с тобой третью неделю занимаемся? 

— Это не то, — Лили расстроено отмахнулась. — Нет в вас никакой жажды познания, открытий. Неужели тебе не хочется побывать там, где никто до тебя не был? Я просто не понимаю, как можно обладать такими возможностями, и их не использовать. Вот объясни, почему маги на Луне не бывали? 

— А что там делать? 

— Да интересно же! Хотя бы просто посмотреть на землю с такого расстояния! 

— Просто посмотреть. Зачем? 

— Да ну тебя! — она стукнула его по макушке декоративной подушкой. — Все ты понимаешь, но упрямишься. 

— Я главного не понимаю: почему ты продолжаешь причислять себя к маггловскому миру? Ты — волшебница. Ты с нами! 

— С нами, с ними — какая разница? Разве магия делает меня лучше моих родителей? Только потому, что я могу призвать стакан, а им придется встать и сходить за ним? Северус, ты только послушай, как бредово звучит. 

 

Как Снейп не упирался, но Лили следующим же вечером вытащила его в гостиную к телевизору, усадила с собой рядом на подушку и пододвинула тарелку с вафлями, потом взяла со стола увесистый том и шепнула: 

— Вот тебе астрономический атлас. Если будет скучно, почитаешь. Ну а я собираюсь смотреть фильм. 

— Что показывают? 

— Фантастику. Ты не смотрел Стар Трек? По субботам показывают по серии. 

— У нас телевизора нет. 

— Ну так пользуйся возможностью! 

Северус фыркнул про себя, но атлас взял и положил на колени, стараясь не оглядываться в сторону мистера Эванса, комфортно устроившегося в кресле. 

 

Северус не желал признаваться, но фильм ему понравился. По началу он начал листать книгу, но очень быстро отвлекся на происходящее на экране. Приключения… Смешные эти магглы! Придумывают истории, где есть телепортация, чтение мыслей, парализующее оружие, а все это давно существует в волшебном мире. И чего Лили привязалась к этому электричеству? Нормальные маги зимой не мерзнут. Нормальные, а не такие, как он, застрявшие в растопырку между двух миров. Маггл только мечтать может о том, что доступно самому заурядному волшебнику. И потом, кто сказал, что маги на Луне не были? Если об этом не звонили во всех печатных изданиях, вовсе не значит, что никто и не пытался. Мало ли психов — и среди магов найдутся… 

 

Когда пару дней спустя Северус впервые вздернул бровь, имитируя коммандера Спока, Лили начала так заливисто смеяться, что свалилась с дивана, на котором сидела, а из кухни прибежала миссис Эванс, забыв снять прихватки-рукавички с рук. 

— Что тут у вас происходит!? 

— Ни… ик… чего! — девочка обнялась с подушкой, свалившейся вместе с ней, пытаясь смеяться в нее. 

— Проявление нелогичных человеческих эмоций! — Снейп сложил руки на груди и пошевелил бровью еще раз. Лили всхлипнула и полностью спрятала лицо в подушке. Миссис Эванс посмотрела на них обоих укоризненно и удалилась, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Вскоре подружка начала успокаиваться, но Северус не собирался так просто сдаваться. 

— Я тут подумал… Помнишь Малфоя, который в позапрошлом году выпустился? Мне кажется, ему пошли бы голубые андорианские рожки. 

— О!.. — Лили уже не могла смеяться, только выдыхала судорожно. — Гад! У меня живот болит от смеха!.. А знаешь что? Давай играть в Энтерпрайз? 

— Это для детей! 

— Счас подушкой схлопочешь! — пригрозила она. 

— Сдаюсь. Хоть в Шалтая-Болтая!.. Кто будет капитаном? 

— Конечно же, я! Если делать капитаном тебя, корабль никуда не полетит. 

— Почему это? — Северус готов был обидеться. 

— Не начинай надуваться. Каждому свое, — Лили подмигнула. — Чтобы быть капитаном, нужно обладать определенными качествами. Чтобы за тобой люди пошли. 

— А за мной, значит, не пойдут? 

— Не знаю, — она улыбнулась. — Представляю, за тобой идут люди, а ты шагаешь впереди и нервно оглядываешься: что эта толпа от меня хочет? И при первой же возможности ныряешь в переулок. А народ следом! «Куда бежит капитан?» — «Не знаю, но быстро бежит! Поднажмем!» Нет, ну правда, Северус? Ты очень хочешь быть лидером? 

— Нет, — он помог ей подняться с пола. — Мне нужно признание, но командовать кем-то… особенно, если попадутся клинические идиоты — увольте. Ты права. 

— А я хочу, — она мечтательно зажмурилась. — Когда я выучусь, я соберу команду и поеду куда-нибудь в Антарктиду изучать полярное сияние. Так и быть, тебя возьму с собой. В хозяйстве сгодишься! 

 

К середине августа энциклопедия по астрономии была проштудирована от корки до корки, и Лили пришло в голову проверить их знания на практике. 

В районе полуночи Северус караулил около ее дома, и она не заставила себя долго ждать, вылезла из окна и спустилась, цепляясь за опоры водосточной трубы и подоконник. 

— Это опасно, — буркнул он, скрывая пережитый страх, когда девчонка спрыгнула на землю и встряхнулась, как кошка. — А если бы сорвалась? 

— Склеили бы. Медицина у волшебников получше энтерпрайзовской будет. 

— Склеили! — фыркнул Северус, идя за ней следом в сторону реки. 

На гаражах было прохладно, даже очень. Они расстелили старое одеяло и улеглись на него, вооружившись отличным полевым биноклем. Звезды поблескивали в небе, не желая складываться в ожидаемые созвездия. Ветер заигрывал с листвой ближайших деревьев. Все было тихо и мирно. Прямо над ними висел Млечный Путь, загадочно мерцая. Лили разглядела в бинокль двойную звезду, а может, ей просто хотелось в это верить. 

— Если соединить вот эти четыре звезды, то получится соплохвост. 

— Не могу найти Блэковскую семейку на небе… 

— Если ты про Регулус и Сириус, то они перед рассветом появятся. Мы вряд ли дождемся. 

— А вот восемь звездочек, — он проследил воображаемые линии рукой. — Похоже на маленького оленя, склонившегося к воде. 

— Какой же это олень, у него рогов нет. 

— Потому и нет, что он маленький, балда! 

— Значит, Бэмби. 

— Это девочка. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Просто знаю. 

— Почему девочка не может быть Бэмби? 

— Может. Мне просто имя не нравится. 

— А какое нравится? 

— Лили. 

Девочка промолчала, просто нашла его руку в темноте и легонько пожала. 

Это было прекрасное лето…


	3. Глава 3. Лето 1974-го.

Лили сидела в своей комнате, обложившись книжками, подперев голову обеими руками, и что-то читала. Похоже, ей не очень нравился текст. 

— Привет, — Северус сел с краю стола, заглядывая в ближайшую книгу. — Как дела? Тебя три дня не было, я ждал. 

— Привет, — она улыбнулась почти как обычно. — В Лондон ездили. Вот. Накупили кучу учебников. Папа не понимает, что мне в этом году будет не до маггловских дисциплин. СОВы же… Поэтому сейчас сижу, зубрю. Вдруг что-то отложится? 

— Зачем тебе это? — парень просмотрел остальные книжки. — Математика, биология, химия… Маггловские учебники? 

— Папа хочет, чтобы после школы я поступала в университет. Нормальный, не волшебный. До этого, конечно, еще долго, но если сейчас ничего не делать, потом будет в тысячу раз сложнее. У меня еще литература, чтения на все лето… 

— Зачем тебе университет? — он забрал у нее книгу, вынуждая смотреть на себя. — Ты же не собираешься жить в маггловском мире? 

— Нет, но и отказываться от него не собираюсь. Это глупо — ограничивать себя только половиной, когда можно взять все. 

— У тебя только одна жизнь. Лучше сконцентрировать на чем-то одном. 

Лили откинулась на спинку стула, глядя куда-то в стену, мимо него. 

— Ты не понимаешь. Мне этого мало. Мне скучно, Северус. Волшебство чудесно, я обожаю магию, но рамки, в какие общество волшебников тебя втискивает — они меня бесят. Хотя я понимаю, статус секретности, все такое. Обычные люди не готовы… Мерлин, будто волшебники готовы открыться! Все эти фобии с обеих сторон только нарастают комом. Думаешь, когда мы закончим школу, что-то изменится? 

— Нет. Это никогда не изменится. 

— Это должно измениться… или я так не играю! — она пересела на кровать и обнялась с любимой подушкой. — Не честно! Наверное, я слишком много хочу... Что ты будешь делать, когда закончишь школу? Пойдешь со мной в университет? Тебе сам Бог велел… 

Северус замер. Может, это какой-то тест? Он очень расплывчато представлял себе жизнь после школы, у него не было ни четкого плана, ни сформулированного желания, кем он хотел бы быть. Ему нравились зелья, ему нравилась боевая магия, но с чем он хотел бы связать себя после? Куда ему, нищему полукровке удастся пробиться? Но даже если все, на что ему можно рассчитывать — место аптекаря где-нибудь в глуши, все равно это лучше, чем оставаться с магглами. Но Лили… если она хочет… 

— Я пойду с тобой, куда бы ты ни позвала. 

— Неверный ответ,— она одарила его тяжелым взглядом. — Северус, Северус… как ты порой меня раздражаешь. Перестань ходить за мной хвостиком, делай то, что нравится тебе! Предложи свое, в конце концов! Сколько можно! Я чувствую себя паровозом, тянущим состав. Вот отвечай как на духу, тебе нужен маггловский университет? 

Все-таки тест, но он не угадал, о чем. Что ей сказать? Что она хочет услышать? 

— Я не думал о маггловском университете. И о продолжении образования в магическом мире еще не наводил справки. Лили, еще три курса впереди. Куда ты спешишь? 

— Не знаю, — определенно, у нее был плохой день: улыбка казалась вымученной, а глаза нездорово блестели. — Я боюсь не успеть. Столько всего хочется, а в сутках только 24 часа… 

— Тебе нужен хроноворот, — Северус пересел к ней на кровать, взял за руку. Тонкие пальцы казались безжизненными. 

— Только кто мне его даст? — продолжила она за него. 

Повисло молчание, только часы над дверью продолжали равнодушно тикать. 

— Знаешь, извини, мне, наверное, нужно побыть одной. Не обижайся, ладно? — она повернулась к другу, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно. — Я зайду к тебе завтра, или позвоню. Ваш телефон ведь починили? Не обижайся, пожалуйста! 

— Я не обижаюсь. Я волнуюсь за тебя. 

Лили фыркнула. 

— Все со мной в порядке. Ну, переклинило немножко, бывает, — она встала, нашла на столе какой-то томик и протянула ему. — Будем вместе готовиться. Нужен тебе университет или нет, но в помощи ты мне точно не откажешь, уверена. Конечно, проще было бы загрузить тебя химией, но ты же знаешь, я не ищу легких путей. В общем, с тебя литература. Ты гениально конспектируешь, почеркай мне учебник, оставь только главное. 

— «Почеркай учебник», никакого уважения к книгам! 

— Да, знаю, я учу тебя плохому. 

Северус остановился в дверях. Уходить не хотелось. Он не видел ее три дня, пришел первый, выслушал отповедь от Петунии (« Я тебе не швейцар!»), не успел толком поздороваться, и его уже выгоняли. Нет, не выгоняли, конечно, но… Стоило позвонить сперва. Да, наверное… 

— До завтра? 

— Я провожу. 

Найдя разбежавшиеся по комнате тапочки, она повела его в прихожую. Из своей комнаты высунула нос Петуния и изобразила преувеличенную заботу: 

— Что, Снейп даже на чай не останется? Как необычно! 

Лили и бровью не повела. Северус ощутимо дернулся. 

Они вышли за дверь. 

— Что я тебе говорила о самоконтроле? — негромко сказала Лили. — Заводишься с полпинка, и в школе, и здесь. Туни — язва, но ты же об этом знаешь. Держи себя в руках. Контролируй свои эмоции, и все будет отлично… А теперь — иди. Я позвоню… 

Четкие конкретные указания. Только не получалось с легким сердцем им следовать. У Лили что-то случилось. Северус не представлял, что именно, и не желал лезть в душу. Но просто уйти… Она была так красива — в простом домашнем платье, с растрепавшейся косой. Он не мог оторвать от нее взгляд. 

— Ты чего так смотришь? У меня что-то не так с лицом? — девушка посмотрела на него пристально, словно пытаясь прочитать мысли. 

— Лучше ты иди. А я потом. 

Что-то похожее на понимание появилось в ее глазах. Лили зажмурилась, будто ей было больно, потом улыбнулась почти как всегда, шагнула к нему и крепко обняла. Так они стояли несколько секунд, не больше. Северус не успел осознать толком, что происходит, только почувствовал, как в ушах застучала кровь. 

— Все. Пока. До завтра, — Лили отступила так же внезапно, как и втянула его в объятия. Входная дверь закрылась за ней. Северус пытался вспомнить, как дышать. 

 

Дома в прихожей что-то мастерил отец, трезвый и злой. Кинув взгляд на сына, он скривился и крикнул, как сплюнул, обращаясь к жене где-то в глубине дома: 

— Твой ублюдок приперся, вспомнил, где его дом. Иди, забирай его, он, похоже, под наркотой. 

— Хотел бы я быть ублюдком, — прошипел Северус, проходя мимо Тобиаса, стараясь не задеть отца даже краем одежды. 

— Что ты сказал? Повтори? 

Его грубо перехватили за плечо и развернули к себе. 

— Что слышал. Тебя так печалит наличие сына-волшебника. Даже жаль, что моя мать — честная женщина. 

— Я прибью тебя, сволочь! — Тобиас впечатал его спиной в стену, схватив за горло. 

— Не нарывайся. Я тоже кое-что умею, — прохрипел Северус, — Хочешь не проснуться однажды утром? Хотя, что тебя травить, ты и так протравленный насквозь, даже от трезвого от тебя несет, как из пивного бара. 

Отец стукнул его об стену затылком. Северус не был готов и прикусил язык. Было больно, от вкуса крови во рту уровень адреналина, и так зашкаливающий, взмыл на новую высоту. 

— Так, отошли друг от друга. Немедленно! Считаю до трех! — У Эйлин в руках была палочка, а черный взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего ни одному из них. — Раз… 

Тобиас выматерился, и еще раз впечатал сына в стену, после чего отпустил, демонстративно отряхнув руки. 

— Гнилая семейка! Чтоб вы сдохли, оба! Волшебнички! 

Северус закрыл глаза и не видел, только слышал, как отец накинул куртку и вышел, хлопнув дверью. 

— Ты в порядке? — мама оказалась рядом и с тревогой заглядывала ему в лицо. 

— Нет, — Северус сполз по стене и сел прямо на пол. — Я не в порядке. Мам… Я ее люблю. 

— Что? — Эйлин не поняла неожиданного перехода, смотрела сверху с удивлением и беспокойством. 

— Я люблю ее, ясно? — крикнул он, сжимая в руках учебник по литературе, который дала Лили, и зажмуриваясь еще сильнее. 

— Ее — кого? Эванс? Тоже мне, невидаль. Что, до тебя только сегодня дошло? 

Мама села напротив него, на пол, точно так же прислонившись спиной к стене. Коридор был узким, они были совсем рядом. 

— Только дошло, — согласился он. — Я знал, что я ее люблю, а сегодня понял, что ЛЮБЛЮ, и что я не знаю, как она ко мне относится, и не знаю, что будет дальше, и что меня не интересует ничего в мире, кроме нее. Даже зелья. Мама, что мне делать? 

— Валерьяночки попить, — Эйлин вздохнула. 

— Я серьезно. Мне плохо, — он чувствовал, как на глазах проступают слезы: откуда, почему? — Кажется, будто меня сейчас инфаркт хватит. Рано вроде? Разве это нормально? 

— Не знаю. Мне это напоминает кое-что. Семнадцать лет назад по уши влюбленная идиотка ушла из дома с одной парой белья, потому что — ЛЮБОВЬ, потому что, заходилось сердце и казалось, инфаркт в двадцать лет только потому, что он не рядом. И что из этого выросло? 

Северус посмотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения. Эйлин грустно улыбнулась, передвинулась на его сторону и обняла сына, прижимаясь губами к его виску. 

— Из этого вырос ты. Худющий какой. Почему ты ничего не ешь? Или мясо у тебя на костях не задерживается? 

— Мам… 

— Любовь — это не самое страшное в жизни, — она улыбнулась. — Все будет хорошо. А успокоительное я тебе сварю. Вот прямо сейчас и сварю. Пойди, умойся. 

— Мам, почему ты терпишь отца до сих пор? 

— Привыкла. Да и он не всегда был таким. Он мне дорог. Не так, как раньше, до самозабвения, но… Даже сейчас у нас бывают хорошие моменты. 

— Почему ты не вылечила его от пристрастия к выпивке? Напоила бы составом, он и не узнал бы. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не пробовала? Когда ты был маленький, и проблемы только начались, я думала, что все смогу исправить. Лучше не вспоминать, что потом было. Тобиас… может быть, именно этим я и убила наши отношения совсем. Его бесила магия, но и не только она. Он возненавидел меня за то, что я могу навязать ему свою волю, как сделала с его привычкой выпивать. Он был практически черным от ярости, а я-то ждала благодарности, дурочка… — Эйлин грустно улыбнулась, мысленно вся в своих воспоминаниях. — Я все вернула на место и поклялась, что никогда не буду колдовать в доме, над ним, или он уйдет. Но Тобиас больше мне не верил. Он и сейчас думает, что не бросает нас только потому, что я заколдовала его, поэтому он возвращается снова и снова. А на самом деле он любит нас, так как умеет, со злостью, держась на расстоянии, распуская руки. 

— Если это любовь, то лучше бы ее не было, — жестко отрезал Северус. 

— Вот и позаботься, чтобы твоя любовь никогда не стала такой. 

— Никогда! — уж в этом он был уверен. Он никогда не обидит человека, которого любит! Кем нужно быть, чтобы так вести себя с самым дорогим на свете существом? И кем нужно быть, чтобы подобное воспринимать как пусть извращенное, но все же проявление любви? Северус посмотрел на маму, мысленно продолжая недоумевать. Он не понимал ее. А она не рвалась объяснять, оправдываться. 

— Я иду на кухню, а ты к себе. Ужин через час. И умойся, горе луковое. 

Северус поднялся и помог подняться Эйлин. 

— Что у тебя случилось-то сегодня? — полюбопытствовала мама, — Неужели, поцеловались? 

Северус вспыхнул. 

— Обнялись… 

— Ох, Мерлин. Теперь неделю мыться не будешь? — Эйлин покачала головой, пряча усмешку. 

 

В своей комнате Северус достал наточенный карандаш и открыл первую страницу, где почти с удовольствием перечеркнул вступительные слова и посвящения. Дальнейший текст не хотел обрастать смыслом. Глаза бездумно скользили по строчкам. Бросив бесполезное занятие, он раскрыл книгу на середине, наткнувшись на стихи. 

Уитмен… Он помнил, как еще в начальной школе на каком-то празднике, куда его все же притащила одна неугомонная учительница, пытавшаяся его социализировать, кто-то из старших учеников читал это стихотворение. Странный выбор для праздника, думал он тогда. Сейчас память возвращала все, цвета, запахи… 

Тогда он был один, маленький испуганный зверек, показывающий зубы каждому, кто приблизится. Столько времени утекло. У него появилась Лили и все изменила. Теперь он на многое смотрел проще и умел радоваться. Благодаря ей. 

 

О капитан! Мой капитан! Рейс трудный завершен,   
Все бури выдержал корабль, увенчан славой он.   
Уж близок порт, я слышу звон, народ глядит, ликуя,   
Как неуклонно наш корабль взрезает килем струи. 

 

Интересно, Лили хотя бы отдаленно представляет, как много значит для него?   
Маггловский университет, насколько реально в него попасть такому, как он? В этом мире слишком много значат деньги, которых у него нет. Одна мысль, что жизненные дороги могу развести его и Лили в разные стороны, приводила в ужас. Они должны остаться вместе. Он сделает все, что она захочет. Пусть будет маггловский университет. Химия и биология, может быть, он даже потянет два направления. Лили останется его капитаном. Только не разлучаться… 

 

Она не позвонила и не пришла на следующий день. Северус слонялся по дому, читал и конспектировал учебник, тревожно прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Когда телефон, наконец, зазвонил, он кубарем скатился со второго этажа, чуть не переломав руки-ноги, схватил трубку первый, но оказалось, что звонили из бухгалтерии завода, где работал отец. Разочарованный, Северус поплелся к себе. 

На следующий день он порывался звонить сам, но так ни разу и не набрал номер до конца. Лили четко сказала, что сама позвонит или зайдет. Она не запрещала звонить, но почему-то именно так он воспринял ее слова. Девушка хотела отдохнуть от него, подумать о чем-то своем, и напрашиваться, клянчить себе ее внимание было непозволительно. Он умел ждать, но именно в этот раз ожидание было особенно невыносимым. 

На третий день Северус почувствовал, что просто заболевает. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он заперся в подвале, где давно уже оборудовал себе портативную лабораторию. Привычно нарезая, перемешивая, отмеривая, отсчитывая ингредиенты, Северус смог хоть немного взять себя в руки. Монотонная работа. Часы полетели, как дым в вытяжку. 

Когда в дверях показалась мама, он вскинулся, чуть не уронив флакончик, результат утренних трудов. 

— Звонила? — с трудом скрывая отчаяние и надежду в голосе, спросил он. 

— Нет, — Эйлин покачала головой, видя, как мгновенно у сына поникли плечи. — Не звонила. Оставила записку. Пришло «гаражное время». Стой, куда рванул? А привести лабораторию в порядок? Я, что ли, буду тут убираться?.. 

Северус стал лихорадочно носиться по помещению, расставляя все по местам, закрывая флаконы и ящички, споласкивая посуду. 

Эйлин прислонилась к косяку двери, сложив руки на груди. 

— Когда я тебя теперь увижу? Тридцатого августа или все-таки раньше? 

— Раньше, мам… Ты сердишься? 

— Да иди уж, что с тобой делать. 

 

В убежище они не были с прошлого августа. В крыше домика проломилась одна доска, и виднелось небо. Осенние-весенние дожди изрядно попортили внутреннюю обстановку. Несколько забытых журналов и старое одеяло пришли в негодность. 

Лили сидела на крыше гаража и щурилась на солнце. 

— Привет, — в этот раз ее улыбка была такой же солнечной, как и всегда. 

— Привет… Все в порядке? 

— Отлично. Видел, что в доме творится? Жуть. Залезать боязно, — однако, она не выглядела расстроенной. 

— Восстановим. 

— Да, ладно, не стоит, наверное. Не век же нам по крышам лазить. Может, пора оставить это место следующему поколению. У меня есть на примете один пацан, живет ниже по улице. Думаю, шепнуть ему этот адресок, вдруг приживется. 

Северус сел с ней рядом, достал из кармана флакончик и протянул подруге. 

— Что это? 

— Не хроноворот, но близко. Поколдовал над зельем, улучшающим память. В общем, с весны над ним колдую, теперь это совсем другое зелье получается. Я с ним к экзаменам готовился. Расширяет субъективное восприятие. Будет у тебя в часе не шестьдесят минут, а восемьдесят. По крайней мере, тебе так покажется. Больше успеешь сделать, запомнить. 

— Ничего себе. А побочные есть? 

— Есть пока. Психологическая зависимость. И если пить ежедневно, через три-четыре недели эффект начнет ослабевать. Ну и зелья под ним варить нельзя, со временем напутаешь. 

— Класс, я тебя окончательно испортила, и ты подсовываешь мне наркотик, — Лили смеялась. 

— Я на себе пробовал. Не хочешь, не бери, — обиделся он. — Я поэтому раньше и не предлагал, но раз тебе столько всего нужно успеть за лето... 

Она взяла флакон, спрятала в карман кофты. 

— Спасибо. Дозировку потом распишешь. 

— Я подумал про университет. Это может быть интересно. Химия, наверное. 

— Не надо. Я была не права, это не твое. Надо делать то, что хочется, иначе в конце фигня получится. 

— Почему не мое? Провести параллели между магическими науками и маггловскими, разве ты не об этом говорила? И мы сможем опять быть вместе. 

— Про науки — да, говорила. А быть вместе, Северус, разве ты сам не видишь, что это порочная практика? Ты опять идешь за мной. Не глядя. Думаешь, мне это очень нравится? 

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился он. 

— И понимать нечего. Вот давай, предложи что-нибудь. 

— В смысле? 

— Куда пойдем, что делать будем? 

— А что ты хочешь делать? 

Лили закрыла лицо ладонями, помолчала, потом заговорила медленно и отчетливо, как для ребенка. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, взял на себя труд высказывать собственные пожелания. Чтобы у тебя появилось что-то свое, никак со мной не связанное. Чтобы ты научился выбирать, предлагать, спорить. 

— Мы мало спорим? 

— О том, как лучше сушить горечавку? Производственные споры не считаются. 

— У меня есть свое, мы вместе занимаемся зельеварением. Но тебе больше нравятся чары. 

— И все? За пять лет знакомства одни зелья? Ты серьезно не понимаешь, о чем я, или просто упираешься рогом, потому что тебя все устраивает? 

— Лили, ты мой лучший друг. Единственный настоящий. Что странного в том, что я хочу быть рядом с тобой? Помнишь, как мы играли раньше? Ты капитан, я пойду за тобой, куда ты поведешь. 

— А может быть… — она посмотрела на него внимательно, — мне хочется самой идти за кем-то? Чтобы меня вели? Только этот человек должен действительно предложить что-то настоящее. Абы куда я не пойду, понимаешь? 

Северуса охватила паника, он понимал, или ему казалось, что он понимает, о чем она говорит. Но вот прямо сейчас нарисовать, придумать дорогу в светлое будущее, предложить то, чего еще не было, практически сотворить новый мир на коленке — как? Он не представлял. А страх разочаровать Лили уже поднимался в душе мутными клубами. 

Они молчали. Становилось прохладнее. Солнце оранжевым шаром зависло над горизонтом. 

— Что с тобой было? — наконец спросил Северус, уходя от неуютной темы. Лили пожала плечами. 

— Так, ерунда. Бред. В Лондоне мы зашли на Косую аллею с отцом, купили кое-что заранее, раз уж оказались поблизости. Я ему в красках повествовала, как поступлю на социологию, как разберусь в устройстве магического общества и придумаю, как адаптировать оба мира друг к другу без катаклизмов. Наверное, я была слишком воодушевлена собственными идеями. Какая-то старая ведьма шла мимо и буркнула, чтобы я не планировала слишком много, все равно молодой помру, представляешь… — девушка рассмеялась. — У меня будто внутри все выключили. Умом понимаю, что бабка брякнула просто так, а сердце почему-то перепугалось и затеяло переоценку ценностей. Поверишь ли, я два вечера просто около мамы просидела, смотрела, слушала. Она сама меня на улицу погнала, к тебе, кстати. Наверное, решила, что ты меня как-то уравновесишь. А ты, если бы знал, что умрешь молодым, что бы сделал? 

Он знал, что бы сделал. Поцеловал бы ее. Для начала. И ничего на свете не мешало ему попробовать прямо сейчас, кроме страха, что этим он все испортит, уничтожит отношения одним движением. 

Лили смотрела на него изучающе. 

— Когда у тебя вот такие глаза, я не знаю, что там ты думаешь внутри. Партизанишь? Секреты секретишь? Будто хочешь сказать что-то и не можешь. Давай, Сев, не мучайся. Я же не кусаюсь. 

Сказать было невозможно, сделать… проще, хотя эти двадцать сантиметров между ними показались дорогой пешком до Луны и обратно. 

Она отодвинулась, не позволив ему коснуться своих губ, глядя с изумлением. 

— Ты это чего? 

— Трудно догадаться? 

— Невозможно озвучить? 

— Проще показать… 

Он и сам не знал, что там будет показывать. Он ни с кем раньше не целовался, хотя, безусловно, имел представление, как это делается. Лили зажмурилась, когда он коснулся губами ее губ, осторожно, бережно… 

Они сидели — нос к носу, глаза в глаза. Лили боролась с изумлением, не зная, что сказать. 

— Не сидеть больше на картах, какая печаль. 

— Трагедия. 

— Сев, ты как-то буквально воспринял мои слова о чем-то новом. Я не это имела в виду. 

— Я тебя люблю. 

— Я тебя тоже. В смысле, как… ты мне родной, ближе, наверное, не бывает, но это не значит… 

Она запуталась, замолчала, задумалась, расставляя в голове все в нужном порядке. 

— Ты ошибаешься. Вот. Я поняла. Конечно, ты меня любишь, но ты принял это чувство за нечто большее. Ты меня наложил на внутренний образ. Мы все время вместе, и я тебе все вместе: и сестра, и подруга, и учитель, и ученица, почему бы сюда не добавить — моя девушка? Подумай хорошенько, не занимайся самообманом. 

Когда Лили начала городить такую чушь, ему вдруг стало немного спокойнее. Он-то знал, что не ошибается, а ей просто нужно время, чтобы поверить. 

— Думаешь, что знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам? 

— Абсолютно уверена, — она лучезарно улыбнулась. — И все-таки, я дико польщена, Сев. Честно! 

Девушка коснулась губ пальцами. 

— Мне нужно подумать, мне нужно хорошенько все обдумать… 

 

Он не поцеловал ее больше ни разу. Ни этим летом, ни осенью, ни зимой, ни весной… Она думала. Он ждал.


	4. Глава 4. Лето 1975-го.

— Что у вас произошло? — Эйлин сидела на кровати сына и смотрела на его напряженную спину. С тех пор, как он приехал на каникулы, Северус не сказал ей и пары слов и не выходил из комнаты, просто лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Или в стену. Как сейчас.

— Все в порядке. 

— Я вижу. Рассказывай. 

— Я сказал, у меня все в порядке, — он повернулся, взглянув холодно и спокойно. 

— Ты никуда не ходишь. 

— Незачем. 

— Не читаешь. 

— Будешь теперь отслеживать мой абонемент в библиотеке? 

— Северус! 

— Пятнадцать лет Северус. Что-то еще? 

— Не хами! 

— Извини, — он обратно повернулся к стене. 

— Что у вас случилось? Это из-за Лили? Вы поссорились. 

— Поссорились. 

— Поссорились — помиритесь, — Эйлин облегченно вздохнула. Проблема была озвучена, а это уже половина решения. 

— Это вряд ли,— глухо отозвался сын. 

— Пока вы оба живые-здоровые, все может измениться. Другой вопрос, надо ли тебе, чтобы оно менялось. Может быть, то, что произошло, закономерно, и всем будет лучше?.. 

Северус рывком сел на кровати. 

— Почему вы все считаете, что знаете, что будет для меня лучше? С чего вы вообще взяли, что можете читать меня, как книгу? 

— Я не говорила такого… 

— Оставь меня в покое. Иди на кухню. Скоро придет твой пьяница-муж и потребует ужин. И ты, великий знаток человеческой психологии, ему этот ужин накроешь… 

Северус вскочил с кровати, рванул на себя дверцу шкафа, которая жалобно заскрипела, и стал искать чистую футболку в его недрах. 

Эйлин застыла в шоке. 

— Какая муха тебя укусила? 

Северус сбросил старую футболку, принялся натягивать новую. 

— Никто меня не кусал… 

— Так, а это что? — Эйлин оказалась рядом и не дала ему полностью одеться. Ее пальцы скользнули по паре старых шрамов на боку. 

— Это… не имеет значение. Подарок на память, — смена темы пошла Северусу на пользу. Он сдулся, как шарик, торопливо заправил футболку в джинсы. 

— От кого? 

— Вы с этим зверем не знакомы. 

— С каких пор ты мне стал врать? 

— Пока еще не вру, но обещаю, что достигну в этом искусстве значительных высот. Проехали. 

— Понятно. Хочешь услышать мои выводы? 

— Нет. 

— А придется. Ты, мальчик мой, слишком быстро сдаешься. Не знаю, что у вас там произошло с Эванс, но если тебя не устраивает нынешнее положение, действуй, меняй, бейся, доказывай, а не лежи в берлоге раскисшей кучкой. 

— Она не хочет меня видеть. 

— Значит, ей придется потерпеть некоторые неудобства, — Эйлин развернулась и вышла из комнаты. 

Северус шибанул кулаком дверцу шкафа, она опять жалобно скрипнула. 

— Не ломай мебель. Отправляйся к своей Лили и реши проблему. Потом можешь прийти ко мне и извиниться. Я буду на кухне готовить ужин для своего мужа-пьяницы, — раздалось уже с лестницы. 

— Мам… 

— Ничего не слышу. Почему ты все еще дома?.. 

 

Дверь открыла миссис Эванс, и вид у нее был крайне недовольный. 

— Лили нет дома. 

— Здравствуйте. А когда она будет? 

— Они уехали с отцом. 

— Я могу ее подождать? 

— Нет. 

— Хорошо, — он попрощался и вышел, спустился по лестнице, присел на тротуар спиной к дому. Ему не хотелось смотреть на выглядывающие из окон лица Петунии и ее мамы. 

— Если ты не уйдешь, мы вызовем полицию, — через полчаса высунулась из-за двери Туни. 

— Давайте. Я не нарушаю закон, — он даже не повернулся в ее сторону. 

— Она не вернется сегодня. 

— Тем хуже для меня, — кивнул он. 

Проходящие люди с удивлением окидывали взглядом фигуру сидящего парня. Шли часы. Стемнело. Он вставал несколько раз, разминал ноги и снова садился. На безоблачном небе проступало все больше и больше звезд. Возможно, он ошибся, и Лили на самом деле не было дома. Или она оказалась упрямее его. 

Уже после полуночи — где-то далеко пробили часы — к дому подъехало такси. Вышла Лили и ее недовольный отец. 

— Что вы тут устроили, молодой человек?! Что за террористические действия! — не здороваясь, начал мистер Эванс, раздраженный донельзя. Снейп встал, не зная, как оправдываться. Лили, одетая в праздничное платье, куталась в вязаную кофту, хотя было не холодно, и смотрела куда-то в сторону. 

— Пап, иди в дом... 

— Ты уверена, что хочешь остаться с этим экстремистом? 

— Успокой маму, ладно? Я разберусь. 

— Хм… хорошо, только недолго. Ночь ведь. 

— Мы не долго. Не волнуйся. 

Мистер Эванс окинул Северуса недовольным взглядом и вошел в дом. 

Парень молчал. Лили тоже не торопилась заговаривать первой. В конце концов, слова сорвались одновременно. 

— Лили, я не мог все так оставить... 

— Ты напугал мою маму, ты в курсе?.. 

Они замолчали. 

— Извини, я не думал, что она испугается. 

— О чем ты вообще думал? 

— Что увижу тебя, и мы поговорим. Наконец. 

— Ты сорвал меня со дня рождения папиной сестры. Большой был праздник. 

— Извини. 

— Из твоих извинений можно делать коллекцию. 

Они снова замолчали. 

— Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь, чтобы не маячить под окнами? — попросил он. 

— Вообще-то уже глубокая ночь. Но, ладно. Пошли в сквер за углом. Там скамейки. 

— А родители не кинутся искать? 

— Ну, через час, может, и кинутся. Отец в курсе, что у нас «судьбоносный» разговор, так что проконтролирует остальное. 

Они побрели к скверу. Лили по-прежнему не смотрела на него. 

Устроившись на скамейке под белым фонарем, она спрятала руки в рукава и, наконец, подняла взгляд на стоящего перед ней парня. 

— Ну, чего же ты от меня хочешь? 

— Я хочу получить прощение и вернуть нашу дружбу. Не то чтобы я стал больше знать, как это сделать, но я не могу позволить тебе уйти. Ты слишком важна для меня. 

— Это я уже слышала. Сев, знаешь, я ведь даже уже успокоилась, ну, назвал ты меня грязнокровкой, я тебе тоже в ответ влепила немало. Можно сказать, квиты... 

Северус задохнулся. Облегчение окатило его холодной волной, но не верилось, что все так просто. 

— Значит, между нами все, как прежде? 

Лили невесело хмыкнула: 

— Обрадовался… Нет. Ничего не выйдет, Сев. Я давно думала, и до СОВ, и после… Нам не стоит общаться. 

— Но почему?! 

— Разные мы. У тебя — темная магия, факультетские дружки, какие-то жутковатые планы на будущее, у меня — совсем другая жизнь в перспективе. 

— Ты же сама говорила! Ты сама хотела, чтобы я нашел себе то, что мне нравится, что мне интересно! Я всего лишь хочу стать большим, чем мальчишка из Тупика Прядильщиков! 

— Я уже говорила, что мне не нравятся твои нынешние друзья, но это неважно. Это твоя жизнь, тебе выбирать, с кем и как ее провести. 

— Лили, если я пообещаю, что перестану общаться с Мальсибером? Если больше в жизни не прикоснусь к темной магии, ты ко мне вернешься? 

— Нет. 

Северус без сил опустился на скамейку рядом с нею. 

— Объяснишь, почему? 

— Да, хотя тебе это не поможет успокоиться. Сев, я больше не хочу быть паровозом, везущим тебя в будущее. Я не хочу быть твоим капитаном. Если честно, я ничьим капитаном быть не хочу, «накапитанилась» с тобой, на две жизни хватит, — она улыбнулась уголками губ. — Надеюсь, у меня хватит запала хотя бы свою жизнь строить так, как хочу. Куда мне отвечать сразу за две. 

— Тебе не нужно отвечать за меня, я сам за себя отвечу. 

— Куда же ты теперь денешься с космического корабля. Теперь — да — теперь ты сам будешь за все отвечать, за свой выбор, за решения, за слова. Я надеюсь, что ты станешь собой, станешь кем-то, кем я смогу гордиться. Но дороги тебе предстоит выбирать самостоятельно. 

— Почему для этого нужно прекращать общение? — взмолился он. 

— Иначе ты так и будешь цепляться за меня. Извини, но это утомляет. Я устала. Мне тоже нужно жить своей жизнью, не оглядываясь на каждом шаге на тебя. 

— Это Поттер, да? Я знаю! Все из-за этого очкастого придурка! Он не мог пройти мимо, чтобы не отобрать у меня единственно ценное… 

— Да при чем тут Поттер… — она поморщилась. — Опять ищешь крайнего. То, что Поттер сделал с тобой — это просто… В общем, ты прав, он — очкастый придурок. Может, даже хуже. Мои решения— это мои решения, и ничьи больше. И никто на меня не влияет, что бы ты там ни выдумал. 

— Лили, я… ты же знаешь… Может, ты по-прежнему думаешь, что я ошибаюсь, или считаешь, что у меня все прошло… — слова вылезали какие-то куцые, глупые. Северус чувствовал, что еще немного, и остатки его самоконтроля рухнут, и он разревется, как не ревел, наверное, уже лет шесть… — Я люблю тебя, помнишь? 

— Угу, помню, — она кивнула обреченно. — Еще один повод завязывать. На самом деле любишь, или убедил себя, я даже не знаю. Вот только мне нечем тебе ответить. Врать я не буду. Слушать твои «если хочешь, я никогда больше не заговорю с тобой о любви», мне тоже не в радость. Разойдемся, поболит и перестанет. Незачем мучить друг друга еще и этим. 

— Ты, знаешь… почти убиваешь, — прошептал он, стараясь ровно дышать. 

— Кто-то из нас должен быть сильным. И, традиционно, это оказываюсь я. Ничего, Сев, будет и твой черед в этой игре. Но не со мной. 

— Я не придумываю. Я… — он достал из-за пояса волшебную палочку. — Экспекто Патронум... 

Серебристый свет вырвался из ее кончика, закружил блестящим туманом и оформился в небольшое животное. Лань, уже не детеныш, но еще и не взрослая самка, осторожно переступала по асфальту, и в ее копытцах отчетливо светились звездочки. Лили заворожено протянула руку, и бесплотное существо осторожно коснулось носом ее пальцев. 

— Как… красиво. Бемби… 

— Это Лили, — исправил Северус еле слышно. 

— А у меня еще нет Патронуса. 

Лили не отрываясь смотрела на свою призрачную тезку, и отблески света играли в ее глазах. 

— Сев… как мне будет не хватать тебя, — прошептала девушка, зажмуриваясь. Северус опустил палочку. Волшебство рассеялось. 

— Лили, пожалуйста! 

— Нет. Нельзя жить прошлым. А будущего у нас нет. Может быть, когда-нибудь, через много лет нас снова сведет судьба. Будем сидеть, старые, нелепые, и вспоминать наше убежище, наши звезды, наши фильмы… Может быть…. Проводи меня. 

— Нет! 

— Как хочешь, — девушка встала, оправила платье, вытерла глаза и пошла к выходу из сквера. 

— Еще немного! Просто побудь со мной! Еще пять минут! — ему было страшно. Будто вот сейчас, когда она уйдет, земля разделится надвое, и на его половинке Лили больше не будет. Самое ужасное, он понимал, что это правда. 

Она оглянулась. 

— Пойдем медленнее, и будут те самые пять минут. 

Он догнал ее, и они пошли рядом. Северусу хотелось, чтобы дорога свернулась лентой Мебиуса и никогда не кончалась. Но подобного заклинания он не знал. 

В окнах ее дома горел свет. Когда они подошли, дернулась занавеска, чье-то лицо на секунду мелькнуло за стеклом. 

— Ну, все, — Лили силилась улыбнуться. — Закончим на этом. Эту неделю я еще тут, а потом мы уедем на месяц. Так что тебе будет проще. И мне. Не звони, ладно? У меня и так родители на взводе, не понимают, что происходит. 

Он кивнул. Словам было тесно в груди, но в горле будто поставили заслон, и он не мог проронить ни звука. Лили смотрела, будто ждала от него каких-то слов, потом видимо что-то разглядела у него на лице, коснулась пальцами его щеки. 

— У тебя все будет хорошо. Обещаю! 

— Лили…— выдавил он, чувствуя, как волна жара поднимается из глубины. — Передумай! Пожалуйста! 

Она прижалась к нему на секунду, просто обняла, удерживая, успокаивая, пытаясь дать поддержку и в то же время сохранить у себя в памяти этот момент. 

— Кто-то должен быть сильным. 

Он смотрел, как она, не оглядываясь, уходит. Захлопнулась дверь. По ту сторону раздались еле слышные голоса, женские, мужские… 

Северус сел на тротуар, глядя в пустоту. 

Стрекотали сверчки. Вокруг уличного фонаря кружились ночные бабочки. Обычная летняя ночь. Спящий район. 

Странно, но теперь слова Лили, вроде бы правильные, разумные, когда она сама говорила их, казались притянутыми, не убедительными.  
Из Северуса будто выкачали весь воздух, не было сил встать, куда-то идти, даже думать. Сколько прошло времени, он не знал… 

Позади скрипнула дверь… 

Северус вскочил на ноги, оборачиваясь. 

На ступеньках стояла Петуния. 

— Снейп, иди домой, а? Тебе такси, может, вызывать? — спросила она непривычно человеческим тоном. 

— Не надо такси, — выдавил Северус. 

— Ты как, дойдешь? 

— Да, спасибо. 

— А то не спит никто, ходят все призраками по дому, жуть. Развели тут трагедию на пустом месте… 

Он собрался уходить. 

— Дойдешь, позвони. Я сама буду у телефона. Иначе они так и будут болтаться до утра, волноваться. 

— У нас телефон сломан, — соврал он. — Скажешь, что я звонил. И… спасибо. 

— За что? — удивилась она 

— За все. Пока. 

— Пока, — откликнулась Петуния. 

Он шел, не оглядываясь. Дорога почему-то двоилась перед глазами. Где-то позади закрылась дверь.


	5. Эпилог.

Прошло более двадцати лет. Старые гаражи снесли, пустырь заасфальтировали и сделали на нем ночную парковку. 

Северус смотрел на ровные ряды машин, облитых солнечным светом. Ранняя весна пришла в его город. Будний день, все на работе, тишина. Только пара птиц на ближайшем дереве поют изо всех сил, словно отдуваясь за целую стаю. Весна, весна… 

Он прищурился, вдыхая немного грязный городской воздух. От реки тянуло чем-то кислым. Как в детстве. 

Северус знал, что эта весна — последняя. Оставался вопрос, увидит ли он лето. 

Дома он не был почти год. Как-то не до того было. Обязанности директора и служба «за и против» Волдеморта отнимали все силы и время. Но сегодня появился просвет на час, и он бросил все, чтобы аппарировать сюда. Просто пройтись. Может, вспомнить. 

В бывшем доме Эвансов давным-давно живет другая семья, дверь выкрашена в другой цвет, а у порожка смешной садовый гном в шапке-мухоморе. Странное чувство, там, в магическом мире война, практически на критической стадии, а здесь такая тишина, будто нигде и никто не умирает, не рушатся семьи, не нарушаются человеческие права. 

Северус спустился вниз по улице, и его длинная черная мантия редким прохожим казалась просто черным плащом. 

«Стал ли я кем-то, кем ты могла бы гордиться, Лили? Вряд ли… Стал ли я собой?» 

Боль при воспоминаниях о прошлом какая-то приглушенная, ноющая. Он уже привык к ней, как к части себя. 

Стал ли он сам управлять своей жизнью? Была ли Лили права, расцепив их связь? Он не знал. 

«Что ж, если уж я не стал сам для себя паровозом, по крайней мере, хотя бы сам выбирал, к кому цеплять мой вагон, так, Лили?» 

Подруга была мертва. Дамблдор был мертв. Все, кто имел для него значение, ушли. Умирать будет не так уж страшно. А по ту сторону его ждет неплохая компания. Если она есть — та, другая сторона… 

Северус зашел в сквер и сел на скамейку. Старое доброе дерево заменили на пластик. Что ж… главное, что на этом можно сидеть. 

Магглы летают в космос. Техника развивается не по дням, а по часам. Миры, обычный и волшебный, по-прежнему разделены. 

«— Это должно измениться… или я так не играю!..» 

Она уже так давно не играет… 

Все кончится хорошо. Он верил. Ну а пока не пошли финальные титры, он должен быть сильным. Кто-то же должен. Теперь его черед. 

Северус достал из кармана маленькую книжку. Уитмен. Снова Уитмен. 

«Как мне тебя не хватает, Лили…» 

 

О капитан! Мой капитан! Рейс трудный завершен,   
Все бури выдержал корабль, увенчан славой он.   
Уж близок порт, я слышу звон, народ глядит, ликуя,   
Как неуклонно наш корабль взрезает килем струи.   
Но сердце! Сердце! Сердце!   
Как кровь течет ручьем   
На палубе, где капитан   
Уснул последним сном!.. 

 

Конец


End file.
